Dragon Harry
by Clay19
Summary: Lily and James had a child they decided to name him Harry. But what nobody knows is that james was a part human/dragon hybrid. Then James died ans Lily gave birth to her son Harry who turned into a baby dragon. Because james was a hybrid Lily's Animagus form would be a dragon because she slept with him. They get taken to a dragon preserve with her as a dragon.
1. Lily and Harry's new life

Lily looked at her little boy, because his farther was a part dragon slash human and she was his mate her Animagus form was a dragon. Her little Harry turned into a dragon when he was born. It was pitifully small, hardly larger than a two month old horntail, and this was apparently a baby just born. It had six emerald green eyes three beside each other on either side of its head and a 360° vision with depth perception. And it's fangs; as with all dragons they were sharp and pointed backwards for grasping and holding onto prey. But he possessed two sets. The second set fitting behind the first as if there was a second jaw, and it was moving independently of the first. And his two sets of wings and the wingspan! Already for such a small baby it was twice as wide as he was long. Harry wouldn't need magic to keep himself aloft. But how would this energy be used if it wasn't being drained keeping him weighing many tonnes off the ground?

Lily turned into her Norwegian Ridgeback dragon form that resembles the Hungarian Horntail, except for its black ridges on its back, the browner texture in its scales, and its less hostile attitude. It has venomous fangs and a lizard-like in appearance. She also had her green eyes, bronze horns and similarly coloured spikes that protrude from its long tail. She new that the dragon handlers would come and pick them up and move them to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and They would soon came shooting spells to knock them out.

The strong survive, but the cunning thrive. This was the first rule that the youngling learned.

The dragon known to the keepers as Jet, due to his jet-black hide, was smart, scary smart. The meat was offloaded in the young dragons enclosure on the floor in a large pile. The enclosure being approximately the size of four Quidditch pitches with cliffs all around to keep them in. Being unable to fly, the young ones quite literally dug in at the bottom of the pile. But Jet did something different; the keepers watched in awe as he swooped around the top, snatching a portion from the top of the pile. The top of the pile was currently out of reach of even the larger young ones, so he was well out of reach. He would swoop around once, swallowing the slab that was always just large enough for him to swallow in the time with his dual jaws always dragging the meat down his gullet before he returned for a second portion.

By the time the elder dragons could reach the top of the pile they found it sorely lacking in meat. Jet on the other hand was resting almost invisible on his perch. It was high up, and the position of the sun was always perfect so that the glare hid him from the dragons near the food.

He started experimenting with his fire. He had seen some of the elder dragons use it to scare of the new babies, or to heat a particularly comfortable patch of rock. He enjoyed seeing how the rock changed colours when he breathed fire. And then watched as it started to turn white and then melt. He started to expand his perch. Melting the rock and shovelling it outwards. Building walls around the edge, creating a crude roof, sheltering it from the rain. Digging into the cliff he was creating a cosy den warmed by his body. He started to stash meat when he felt the weather change; it grew colder. The winter of 1983 was one of the coldest on record. Jet was three years old when the cold snap landed. Keepers rushed around the enclosure trying to capture the young dragons.

At that time Lily was with the other older dragons and listening out for her son. Sometimes she would transform back to herself and sneak over to the other preserve to find her son. She watched him grow he was a amazing dragon with two sets of wings and because they were so large he could fly faster than a grown up dragon. When he was big enough they mover her baby into the bigger preserve with the older dragons.


	2. The Drakonids

The elder looked at the young dragon and his mother, by the way she's acting, he would say that she is an Animagus dragon, while her boy is part dragon. The only way that could happen is if his mother mated with a dragon, or he is one of the _Black Royal Dragon's._

_The Drakonids were the Ancient Ones of the old Race of Dragons before they became the beasts that they are today. The Drakonids, not only did they have their dragon forms like you know of a dragon, but also they had a humanoid like body, a hybrid form, if you will, of dragon and human. _

_But over time they disappeared or they became the beasts that you know of today. There persists rumors of a few Drakonids still living, but they are rare and the last known race was the Royal Black Dragons, though there could be more. _

He would be large, even by dragon standards. He would be at least twice the size of the largest dragon that ever was. His head was smooth with thick scales starting at the top of his head and pointing backwards. He had a lot of spikes on him, actually. His wings were covered in them and so was his tail.

It had six emerald green eyes three beside each other on either side of its head and a 360° vision with depth perception. And it's fangs; as with all dragons they were sharp and pointed backwards for grasping and holding onto prey. But he possessed two sets. The second set fitting behind the first as if there was a second jaw, and it was moving independently of the first.

And his two sets of wings and the wingspan! Already for such a young dragon it was twice as wide as he was long. He wouldn't need his fire to keep himself aloft. But how would this energy be used if it wasn't being drained keeping him weighing many tonnes off the ground?

He was going to become the King of Dragons, because once he was old enough, he would be to big for anybody to take on. He will destroy my brother. The elder thought and take many mates. But I wonder is how did a human mate with a Drakonid. He knows that when one mates with a Drakonid they would become like him, they could turn into a hybrid form.

And if he mates with a dragon they gain a human side. And if he mates with a human they gain a dragon side. Now to see what they do next.

Lily watched as the dragon handlers brought over her son, they shot him to put him to sleep. That made her growl, they attacked her baby, even though half her size, which was a fully grown dragon. "Harry, wake up my son!" she said. She watched as his eyes opened and instantly snapped in her direction.

It was kind of creepy having all those eyes on her, but then his eyes swept in every direction looking out for danger. He got up on his legs and moved towards her and sniffed her. 'She smells amazing.' he thought.

Over the mouths she taught him how to talk like her. They did notice another dragon that kept to the fringes of the society. As if he was embarrassed for his kin and their behavior. Harry's flying feeding method was the only way to get food now.

Like before he had to time his sonic boom to arrive precisely when he swooped over the other dragons. That way he could grab the meat he needed for the day and fly away while they were left wincing from the sound. Eventually some of the smarter dragons would later wizen up and cover their ears when they heard the whistling of the _black-noise-maker_. Harry and Lily made a new home was much like his old one; a well camouflaged high perch covered and walled with a space inside to land, then a long narrow tunnel in which he could crawl along to enter his main home. It was easy to defend, and simple to maintain. Recently they had made a new discovery while digging.

Running water.

He had accidentally come across a small underground waterfall on its way to an underground river. The small pool he created around this waterfall allowed for him to sate his thirst whenever he fancied before returning to gorging on his meat, or expanding his home further. It was a base urge of his species to expand his empire. Outside it would be impossible for him to express such a compulsion.

Normal dragons couldn't build their own homes like this until they had enough excess magic to heat rock to a melting point; such was the draw on their magic. Instead they constantly competed for the few naturally occurring caves in the area.

Har had started to regress to his home in the keeper's eyes. He never came out to fight for one of the more attractive caves, and he only appeared from his own hovel, wherever it may be, to get food. The main keepers did not believe the young blood when they said that Jet could make his own home. He was too small and young to have that much power.

Har was not regressing in the slightest, he was just too busy. He wanted his home to be as large as possible for him and his mother. He almost doubled in size the last winter he had laid to rest. He wanted his home to be large enough for the expansion this time. It would be unwise to be trapped within a stone coffin of his own making.

Over then next few months leading towards winter Har and Lily had started to take more than his normal share of meat. The keepers assumed that this was to keep him fed during the winter. It was about time that the little thing went through a growth spurt. The rest of the dragons would live in their caves, only appearing to feed. They assumed that jet would live in his cave, barely moving. Concentrating his heat within himself to keep him alive during the freezing cold.

The truth was that Har and Lily were preparing for the winter.

Spring arrived, and the reserve was filled with the sounds of dragons re-establishing themselves as the strongest. The dragon keepers followed a sound of distress. The greedy humans believed that there must have been a dragon in distress. They could 'put it out of its misery' and reap the benefits of a relatively untouched dragon corpse. What they found was an entrance to a new cave approximately half way up the cliff.

It was also billowing smoke and flames. White-hot, rock melting flames.

Lava pored from the entrance as something on the inside melted its way out of its winter den.

They watched in awe as two dragon's known as Har and Lil, burst there way out of there den and fall to the ground. Boy had he grown.

Now 20 feet long, four foot high at the shoulder with a massive wingspan, approximately 46 feet wide. His wings now perfected to be the most aerodynamic in flight. He could now fly for months if he could feed on the wing. His jaws agape, two set's of teeth shaking wildly as he roared his jubilation to the world. He was free!

Then his mother a huge Norwegian Ridgeback. She was fifty feet long, with emerald green eyes, and black scales. Lizard like appearance, bronze horns and spikes that protrude from its tail. Its roar was a yowling, screeching scream. Six feet high, and a twenty feet long wingspan, and forty feet wide.

His eyes and her's then fell upon the keepers. All eight of them each getting their personal, evil dragon eye. One deep growl, that's all it took. They started screaming for their lives and running. It was good to be the best. He idly considered chasing the little fools.

He had barely taken his first step when a large shape slammed down to the ground in front of him. Harry instantly backed down into a defensive stance.

It was the outsider.

And then with a deep grumbling, akin to the sound of the glaciers that resided close to the enclosure, it spoke.


	3. Meet the Elder

_"I have been watching you for some time."_

Har snarled. These sounds were unfamiliar to him. Deep and grumbling. They also appeared to carry meaning of some kind. It was almost lost to him. He had the slightest inclination that the outsider was trying to communicate with him. It was terribly confusing. Most of the dragons communicated very clearly. With large snarls and aggressive postures. This new method was... complicated. He would have to learn again.

_"Can you not understand me? But all Dragons know how to… All dragons…You aren't a dragon, are you? But what are you?"_

_And the language that his mother taught him didn't fit either. He was about to attack, when his mother stepped forward. ____"Yes, I can...hear you. But I'm...not good with...this."_

_"__Hints of human… too strong to be keeper residue… NO! It can't be! A Dragon animagus, oh this is going to cause a great stir! Follow me if you wish to learn how to speak then. Drat, you won't understand that either. Now, how to convince you…__"_

Har was still very confused and what was happening. The massive elder dragon was not attacking him, nor was he offering him some kind of gift for his favour. It had sniffed at him, and those deep grumbling sounds were still rather confusing.

_"Follow, me." she said before taking off. The Elder started flying towards a valley that Har had not entered before. They flew for awhile before coming to a lake where they dove inside. And followed the outsider into the tunnel. _

_They came into a caravan, to dragons. Everywhere there were dragons. _All around him. Some sleeping, some staring at the new arrival, some making that deep grumbling sound. But what he noticed most of all was how quiet it was.

No screeching, no posturing, just quiet acceptance. It was that kind of silence that followed the subconscious introduction of two dangerous animals. It was the sort of silence that conveyed a message; 'You recognize that I am a bad ass, I recognize that you to are a bad ass. I respect you, and I'm staying over here and I know that you'll stay over there.'

_They traveled for some time. hAR watched as the elder continued grumbling as they traveled through caves and tunnels. He heard a distant splashing, like the sound that the elder had made when he entered the water. He could see no entrance to the cave; neither did he feel much airflow that would indicate an entrance large enough for a dragon such as the elder, or himself._

And especially not that fat thing that lazed in the corner. Har doubted if it could even move on it's own without using it's fire. They stopped as they reached the corner in which the fat thing was lazing.

_"Elder"_

**_"Ah, brother. How are you?_**_"_

_"I am well brother. This is the promising one'S I was talking about."_

Har looked at the thing, he stared with incredulity as he observed the Elder's submissive attitude to it. This was the elder's Elder? This was their Alpha? The pitiful example of hide could hardly stand, let alone fly! This was-this was _wrong_!

_"A rather beautiful female, the male is not bad? No presence about him."_

_"He can fight Brother, He has killed many Lost Ones."_

_"Not such a difficult feat…"_

_"He is intelligent, and different. Look at him!"_

The elder moved a lazy eye to glance at this young one. His wings were far too large. Too much of a target. To thin to do any real damage. Probably couldn't even breathe rock-melting fire when he grew up. Not a fighter. No, perhaps a learner. Yes, that is where this one would be. And four eyes! He could watch many things. Yes, a learner. An observer only.

_"Teach him our lore. He is not for fighting."_

_"Brother!"_

**_"MY WORD IS LAW! If you wish for him to fight, train him! My clan shall now take no part in his training that is your duty here on. Now be gone! Return only when he is a _****true****_ dragon."_**

_"Very well brother."_

Jet was watching quietly, seeing how these two were speaking. He knew that it was about him, his future. But beyond that he did not know. If all dragons were like this 'alpha', he would leave this pathetic clan behind him.

As he left, several female dragons entered the cave, bringing meat in their jaws. He watched behind him as the 'Alpha' rolled over, exposing his organ. The first female hovered over his bloated body. Easing the organ into her body. Pushing her body up and down while feeding him the meat from her maw. The elder moaned through the mouthfuls of choice strips.

He even let the females dominate him!

Jet snorted with disgust, holding back a full blown snarl. He wanted to leave this place. This place of lazed and degenerated dragons. They were defenseless. Lil smiled because she knew her son didnt like that fat thing.

They followed the elder - no, the Elder, for he deserved the title more - to a pool of water. He watched as dragons dove through this pool, and returned with meat. The Elder dove through and Jet followed. At first he thrashed his legs attempting to get a purchase on the slippery rock beneath him. He watched the elder move through the water. Using there wings to fly in the lake.

Har and lil copied him. there massive wings propelling thim forwards. They quickly caught up to the Elder, remaining at his side. He didn't understand why, he just knew that he should.

Such is the ancient bond between student, and master.


End file.
